Odds and Ends
by Nid Hog
Summary: An insight to the minds of the Ouran Host Club Members. Bunch of drabbles.
1. Mori: New Member

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfic, co-authored with a friend of mine Mpathy (who is an awesome writer here on and you should totally check out her work). Usually I stick with originals, but I've developed a real liking for Ouran and wanted to write some little drabbles about it. So with Mpthay, we present to you, snippits from the Ouan Host Club's daily life. ( Which, by the way, have nothing to do with each other. )**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Ouran Highschool, because if we did, it would be a tad different. And no, we're not making any money off of this...blah blah blah. You know the deal. Just some fanwork.

_ Nid Hog _

**Mori:**

I was a bit surprised when "he" stumbled into the music room that day. It was around Tuesday, noon-ish, one of those days, around one of those times during one of those days, where we seemed to get the least "customers."

So yes, I was a little surprised, and a bit irritated. It had been nice and quiet; well, maybe not quiet (any place with both Hunny and Tamaki in it would never see silence), but it was definitely a lot quieter than it was during our busy working hours.

Anyway, the point was, I was relaxed and currently involved in an interesting conversation. Well, not "involved" per say. In fact, I didn't really say anything because frankly I don't like to talk. It's a waste of thinking. The more you talk, the less you hear, thus the less you learn. Plus, if you're anything like Tamaki, talking just makes you sound stupid sometimes. But like they say, silence is one of the greatest arts of conversation, so technically, I was involved.

But anyway, back to "him."

When "he" opened the door, the conversation was dropped and I immediately got into my default position, just like the rest of them. Hands in pockets, back facing door, head held high, pleasant smile on lips, bored expression.

At first, I wasn't quite sure what had entered, but "it" had big glasses and looked like something that had just rolled out of bed. Hmm.

"It" had a bit of a shock upon seeing us, which didn't surprise me at all. It was nothing new, "it" must've gotten the wrong room. Happens.

I was expecting "it" to quickly duck back out and leave.

"It" didn't.

The others talked. And I found out that "it", was a "he", and "he", was one of those scholarship students, the ones that were there on the Tamaki Family's money. Smart kid.

Of course, Tamaki just had to go all googly-eyed at him. Gay. I wonder about him sometimes. I was also wondering about the new guy. He looked awfully effeminate. I wasn't sure about him either, so I decided to just observe him for a while.

He was obviously frightened by Tamaki's charismatic personality, so frightened that he ended up breaking one of our 8 million yen vases. Don't ask why we have an million dollar flower pot, I myself wasn't quite sure. Probably the same reason why we have our own personal inside-rain-forest, blowing money is fun. Anyway, the vase soon had Kyouya, our money shark, breathing down the poor boys neck.

Since he couldn't pay it off, Tamaki decided that he would become our errand boy. And he was, for a short while, until Tamaki discovered that he was somewhat good-looking without his glasses. So he became a host. I was a little surprised at the development, but I wasn't complaining. Didn't care. After his big make over credited to the twins, Tamaki couldn't refrain from sticking his paws all over our new member. Now that kinda annoyed me, seeing as again, the kid was awfully frightened. After a few minutes of Tamaki's constant pestering I finally felt pity for the kid, who at the moment look like he was suffocating in the blondes chokehold, and decided to remove him from our "leader's" grasp.

That was when I finally noticed.

"He" was in fact, a "she." It came as a shock to me; I was certainly not expecting to feel breasts when I lifted Haruhi into the air. But like always, I said nothing and gently put her down. Away from Tamaki.

It wasn't long before the rest of the members noticed the gender confusion as well. Tamaki, of course, was the last to notice. Like always. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as big a deal as I expected it to be, and Haruhi remained a member of the club; after all, she still had to repay her debt somehow.

And that's how we got our little princess.

I have to say, I'm pretty happy at the new development. She brought a breath of fresh air into our lives and everyone, including me, soon came to love her as a little sister.

I can't help but smile a little every time I look at her. She was just so innocent and cute, no wonder Tamaki was head over heels for her. I don't blame him. I would be too if I weren't…well…


	2. Honey: Birthday

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Written by Mpathy. **

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Ouran Highschool, because if we did, it would be a tad different. And no, we're not making any money off of this...blah blah blah. You know the deal. Just some fanwork.

_ Mpathy _

**Honey:**

"Waaaah!" I cried loudly, knowing no one would hear me because I was in a room that no one ever

used. "Aaaahaaaa!"

"Honey-senpai?" I heard a familiar voice and immediately stopped crying, hastily trying to wipe away my tears as I turned to the door. There was Haruhi, with her books in her arms and a concerned look on her face. "Why were you crying?"

"Haru-chan!" I cried, running over to her and throwing my arms around her shoulders, knocking her to the ground in the process. "D-do you know…what today is?"

"Today? The date?" she asked in confusion, sitting up and trying to pry me off of her. "It's the 27th of April, isn't it?"

"Yes! Do you know what that means?" I asked, pleading up at her with big eyes. She tried to scoot away, but I held fast to her arm.

"Um, no… What does it mean?"

"It means there are only…" I let go of her and counted on my fingers. "…6…7…8 days till Takashi's birthday!"

"Mori-senpai's…birthday?" she muttered thoughtfully, and I nodded. "Well why is that a bad thing? Won't you celebrate it with him?" At this point, I burst into tears again.

"I would…but…I don't have a present for him!" Haruhi just looked at me for a minute, then she started laughing. Laughing! She laughed at me because I was crying! Because of that, I started crying even harder. When her giggles finally stopped, she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I don't think Mori-senpai is the type of person to be upset about not getting a present for his birthday," she explained. "You two are best friends, aren't you? So he'll be glad just to spend his birthday with you. Right?" I thought about it, and it did make sense.

"I guess," I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "But…but he's gonna be 18! That's special, isn't it? I have to get him something!"

"Well, why haven't you gotten him anything yet? Just buy something big and expensive and he'll love it…well, Tamaki would, anyway," she said, rolling her eyes. "What would he like?"

"I don't know," I replied. "That's the problem! I don't know what to get him… Can you help me, Haru-chan?"

"Me? You know him better than I do," she said. When I started to tear up again, she quickly changed her mind and stammered, "W-well, I guess I could, uh… Honey-senpai, have you thought about making something for him?" I cocked my head to one side and gave her a puzzled look.

"Making…something? Like what?"

"You mean you've never made a birthday present?" I shook my head, and she sighed. "Well I'll help you, then. Do you have any old pictures of you and Mori-senpai?"

"Uh-huh, but how can we—"

"Just bring them by my house later today," she interrupted, holding up a hand to quiet me. "I'll help you, and I'm sure he'll like this much better than any present you could buy. Now I have to go to class; see you later, senpai!" I sat there for a few minutes after she'd left, trying to figure out what I could make with a bunch of old pictures. I trusted Haru-chan though, so I gathered up all my stuff and headed to the third music room for the rest of the school day.

After school, just as I had been told, I went home and gathered up every picture I had of Takashi and me together, put them in a box and had my driver take me to Haruhi's house.

"Haru-chan!" I called from outside the door, unable to knock because my hands were full. "Haru-

chaaaaan!"

"Who's yelling at—oh," Haruhi's papa said when he opened the door, looking surprised to see me.

"It's you, Mitsukuni-kun. But…where are the others?"

"They aren't coming," I giggled. "Haruhi and I are working on a secret project, Ranka-san!"

"Ooh! Well then, by all means, come inside," he laughed, opening the door further to let me in.

"Haruhi, Mitsukuni-kun is here!"

"Hi, senpai," Haruhi said with a smile, peeking her head out from behind a wall. "Come in here; I have everything ready." I did as she said and found that Haruhi had set up a corner of the room with a bunch of different colors of paper, lots of glitter, glue, scissors, just about everything you could want for an arts and crafts project.

"What's all this stuff for, Haru-chan?" I asked, setting my box down on the floor.

"You're going to make a collage," she explained. "Of you and Mori-senpai. He'll like that, won't he?"

"I guess," I muttered, wondering what was so great about a bunch of pictures glued to a piece of paper.

"Trust me, he will. Now, let's look at your pictures." She opened my box and her eyes widened. "Uh…this could take longer than I thought. Look, senpai, there are a lot of a pictures here; could you maybe just pick your favorites?"

"But they're all important!" I argued.

"Even this one?" she asked, pulling out a crayon drawing that I'd made several years ago.

"Especially that one!" I cried, snatching it out of her hand and hugging it close to my chest. She sighed.

"All right, but you're going to have to work hard on this," she warned. "And it's going to take a lot of time."

"But Takashi's going to like it, right?"

"I think so," she said, smiling again, and I grinned back.

"Okay!"

So, every night for the next week, I met Haruhi at her house and we worked on my special present for Takashi. In the end, I had a big poster filled with pictures. I had wanted to put more, but Haruhi said there was no room. At the top, in big, colorful letters it said "Happy Birthday, Takashi!" I was very happy with it. On May 5th, I was nervous and excited all day, just waiting for the time when I could finally give it to him. Finally, we both wound up in the third music room, and I managed to get him away from everyone else into a back room (where I'd hidden my present). I made Haruhi come too, because, I said, she'd helped me so much.

When I finally presented my present (with some difficulty; it was almost as big as I was) and told Takashi to open to eyes, he looked surprised at first, and I was worried he didn't like it. Just as my eyes were starting to fill with tears, he smiled. It was subtle, and probably no one else would've noticed, but I saw it, and I smiled back tentatively.

"Thank you…Mitsukuni," he said, glancing over at me, and I giggled in reply.

"I had lots of help from Haru-chan, so you should thank her too!" He looked at Haruhi, who blushed, and nodded.

"It was most Honey-senpai, though; I just—"

"Haruhi!" I heard Tama-chan's voice ring out from the main room. "You have customers out here

waiting for you!"

"Hai!" she called back, turning to run back inside quickly. "Happy Birthday, senpai!" Takashi was now looking over his present more carefully. There were photos of every year we'd known each other; so many I could hardly remember when some of them were taken.

"I remember this," he said softly, pointing to the drawing I'd made so long ago. "It was the first day

we met. Do you remember?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, sitting down on the floor next to him. "Hee, you were so young, but so serious. I remember you pledged your loyalty to me that day."

"And you laughed," he continued, his smile growing a little.

"I think you've gotten a little less serious since then," I said.

"And you've never been serious," he laughed, shaking his head and pulling me up into a hug. "Thank you again, Mitsukuni."

"You're welcome," I laughed, kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Takashi…"


	3. Haruhi: Meetings

**A/N: Ugh, 'bout time I got another one up here. So lazy. **

Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran Highschool, because if we did, it would be a tad different. And no, we're not making any money off of this...blah blah blah. You know the deal. Just some fanwork.

_Nid Hog_

**Haruhi:**

From her own little corner, Haruhi often finds herself watching them

She was NOT poetic and definately not very analytic, something both her father and Tamaki liked to point out, in addition to her lack of love for frills and high heels—but sometimes, she watched the club and thought, even though Tamaki is the self-proclaimed prince of the host club, everyone looked to Kyouya for all the decisions. You'd think for some who is supposed 'royalty', he would call all the shots. Yet the only thing he does is talk, and boy does he talk. But even so, Tamaki is the one that every loves and fawns over, despite his large mouth and lack of responsibility. It was perplexing.

Haruhi leaned back into her chair, stretching her legs out a bit to stop that numbing feeling that was beginning to set in after long hours of sitting still. Club meetings were dreadfully long, especially when it was Tamaki who was doing the talking. Today Tamaki was delivering an impassioned speech on how he wanted only the best for his family and Mommy and that's why they should go on A Commoner's Holiday, especially if it would help them Understand The World Through The Eyes of Certain Commoners. Haruhi sighed and massaged yet another growing headache, and wondered if this was how Kyouya felt all the time. She applauded his patience with hyper blonde.

Kyouya, who was seated across the room, crossed his arms over his chest and lightly tapped his perfectly polished shoes against the perfectly expensive tiles and waited out Tamaki's sparkles, shoujo effects, and dramatic music ( Haruhi wondered where it all came from, maybe Tamaki employed a small army of dust mites to produce them at his every whim…but no, that sounded more like something Renge-chan would do, and even thinking that showed what an influence Tamaki has had on her already), as if it was something he was expecting to experience for the rest of his life and had already grown accustomed to.

Hikaru sliped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "Mom and Dad are arguing again," he chirped, as if she couldn't notice for herself.

Kaoru yawned loudly and leaned his head against Hikaru's hand, his arm looping around her other shoulder. "Who do you think will win, Hikaru?"

"Dad, of course," Hikaru replied. Haruhi glanced up in surprise at this. Really now?

"Tamaki?" she asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. "Kyouya likes it when our lord begs."

With that cryptic comment, they separated and wandered off, connected through a chain of arms that flung over shoulders when they moved, and legs tangled together when they stopped. Haruhi found herself wondering how well they knew Tamaki and Kyouya, to be so absolutely confident in the outcome.

Tamaki hurled himself at Kyouya in glee. Kyouya caught him and spun him around to face the other direction (Haruhi would have just stepped out of the way), and begun making arrangements, half of which were already complete.

Haruhi resigned herself to another holiday spent with the host club. Honey mused out loud on the qualities of commoner desserts, Mori's lack of replies not fazing him in the slightest.

Haruhi smiled.

Honestly, it wasn't that bad.


End file.
